


A Proposal

by Newt Scamander (DigiRhys)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiRhys/pseuds/Newt%20Scamander
Summary: “Newt, look at me…Newton.” Graves steels his tone somewhat, catching the younger wizard’s attention. He turns halfway, expecting the Auror to be at eye level. He’s not. The redhead arches his eyebrows as his gaze falls to Percival and the small velvet box in his hand.“…What are you doing?”





	

They’re down in Newt’s case when Percival proposes, specifically in the tundra habitat. Newt is dressed far too sparsely for Graves’s liking, his coat and vest absent in favor of merely his undershirt and trousers. Graves at least had the sense to wear a jacket, he thought sourly.

Newt is gesturing into the vast snowy expanse, going on about one of the newer creatures he’d acquired. Percival is only half listening when he slips his hand into his coat pocket and goes down, ignoring the damp, bitter cold that bites into his knee through the fabric of his pants.

“Newt, look at me… _Newton_.” Graves steels his tone somewhat, catching the younger wizard’s attention. He turns halfway, expecting the Auror to be at eye level. He’s not. The redhead arches his eyebrows as his gaze falls to Percival and the small velvet box in his hand.

“…What are you doing?”

The question would offend Percival if it had come from anyone else. Newt still doesn’t trust himself, trust his emotions in regards to other humans. He hesitates and second guesses but Percival is patient. So when Newt repeats his question, the Auror merely smiles, the corners of his lips turning upwards. He takes Newt’s left hand, tactfully ignoring the part of him that wants to scold the freckled man for not wearing gloves. He presses a kiss to the back of the other man’s knuckles. Newt’s fingers are half frozen, but part of him warms at the affectionate contact. His cheeks flush as he runs the fingers of his other hand over his lips, brows knitting together as he wonders what’s come over the Auror.

“You are, by far, the most fascinating creature contained within this case,” he murmurs, noting the embarrassed chuckle that passes Newt’s lips. “I love you, and I’d like you to allow me the honor of spending the rest of my days by your side.” He flips the box open with his thumb, revealing the lightly engraved gold band within. Newt looks honest to god surprised, cheeks red, and it’s the most adorable thing the Auror’s ever seen.

It’s with a small amount of hesitation that Newt leans down, cupping Percival’s face with his free hand. The Auror ignores the biting cold of Newt’s fingertips as the redhead presses a gentle kiss to the top of Percival’s head.

“You’re going to catch frostbite in your leg like that, Mister Graves, and that would be terribly unromantic,” he murmurs, curling his fingers around Percival’s hand and urging him to stand. For a moment, raw panic lances through the Auror until he’s back at eye level and Newt is pressing a warm kiss to his lips, calming his nerves.

“I’d be honored to have you,” Newt whispers, foreheads pressed together as blue eyes linger on the knot in Percival’s tie. Relief washes through the other wizard, relief and an overwhelming wash of warmth and almost giddy joy. He pulls the ring from the box, taking Newt’s hand again and slipping the ring into place around his finger. If the metal is cold, Newt doesn’t complain.

Percival lifts his hand and catches the back of Newt’s neck, stealing a far more purposeful kiss that the redhead slowly melts into. A year ago the Auror would have never pictured himself where he was now, completely and utterly captivated by Newt Scamander, but he wouldn’t have himself anywhere else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series of Gramander/Gravander prompts on tumblr!! :0 This is one of two for my bae <333 Next chapter will be the same scene played out more from Newt's POV ;P
> 
> Check me out on tumblr!  
> [FB Sideblog](http://ofnewtisms.tumblr.com)  
> [Main Blog](http://digirhys.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
